Pet
by evemiliana
Summary: After Venezuela and Ecuador left, Colombia clung to the only one she had left. her little sister, Panama. includes Possessive!fem!Colombia and little!fem!Panama.  rated T. oneshot


_**Um… I randomly had this idea while listening to the song "Pet" by a perfect circle. For some reason, I thought of Possessive!Colombia and little!Panama. and then this was born. **_

_**WARNING: this has mentions of insanity, backstabbing, and some mentions of the Panama canal. I don't own hetalia. I don't even own Colombia. She's my sister's OC. I only own Panama this time. About time she had a story.**_

_**NOW ONWARD!**_

_**Oh! **_

_**Ana-Panama**_

_**Maria-Colombia  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Colombia looked frantically around the house. <em>Where's Panama? Where is she?<em> She thought frantically. She heard a sound from the front door and immediately grabbed her gun, pointing it at the door.

"eep!" Panama shrieked, surprised. She was the one going in the house.

Colombia sighed in relief and dropped the gun. She ran to Panama and hugged her tightly. "Where were you? I was so worried! You don't want to scare big sister, do you?" she whispered.

"N-no… I don't want to scare you…" Panama said guiltily. "B-But it was so pretty outside and I wanted to get out of the house."

Colombia sighed. "Ana, I've told you before. You don't want to go out there. There's pain and horrors that you don't want to see. Big sister is trying to protect you."

The eight year old personification nodded guiltily. "I-I'm sorry, Maria" She said. "I won't do it again."

Colombia smiled. "Good. It's starting to get late. Why don't you get ready for bed?"

Panama nodded, her bangs going up and down. "Okay big sister~" She said, smiling brightly. She skipped off to her room, her dress swishing with her.

* * *

><p>Colombia walked into Panama's room, catching her looking out her window wistfully. She frowned. "Come on, Ana. Back to bed."<p>

Panama jumped, looking at Colombia. "I'm sorry! The moon just looks so pretty!"

Colombia sighed. "Step away from the window and go back to sleep." She said softly. She picked up Panama and placed her in her bed. Panama yawned, but had a scared look on her face. "b-but what if the monsters you told me about come? T-they scare me…"

Colombia smiled softly. "Lay your head down… I won't let them come." Panama still looked unconvinced, but nodded a bit, sleepily. Colombia sighed. "Do you want to sleep with me again tonight?" she asked. Panama nodded her head. Colombia picked her up and carried her to her room. She gently deposited her on the bed and then laid down next to her. "Panama…" she whispered. Panama was already starting to fall asleep. "Promise me you'll stay with me… that you'll stay safe with me.." _safe and ignorant. _She thought.

* * *

><p>Colombia didn't always used to be this possessive of Panama. Panama used to be ignored. But that was back when her brothers Venezuela and Ecuador were still in this lonely house. Alejandro and Gabriel… But then they betrayed her. Left her all alone. She had protested. Told them no. But Venezuela wouldn't budge. Pretty soon, Ecuador followed and her brothers left her.<p>

But one didn't leave her.

And that one was Panama. Her little sister, who had stayed willingly and helped her feel better.

And then the insanity was put into place.

Colombia wanted to keep her little sister hidden. Wanted to keep her confined in the house. That was the mistake she had made with her brothers. She had let them see the outside world. Had let them rebel. She wouldn't make the same mistake. Maybe, just maybe… if she kept Ana with her at all times, kept her dependent on her, then maybe her little sister would stay with her. Forever.

* * *

><p>Panama's eyes shined brightly in that morning. She looked happy, but looked like she was holding back. Colombia raised an eyebrow. "Ana? Is there something you want to say?" she asked.<p>

Panama nodded. "Well, I was going to ask if you could take me to a meeting! I wanted to see if maybe I could talk to big brothers Venezuela and Ecuador-" she missed the small wince from Colombia "-and maybe see if there are anyone else I would meet!"

Colombia sighed. "No, Ana. You can't come with me."

Panama's happy look wilted. "B-but, why?" she pleaded.

Colombia looked at her little sister's expression, but felt no sympathy. "Because-" she started, ":Those others out there… they don't care about you. Not like I do."

Panama looked very sad. "n-not even big brothers Venezuela and Ecuador?" she asked.

Colombia's expression hardened. "Especially not them. " Colombia walked out of the room. _I must keep her isolated. Pay no mind to that sad expression. It's for her own good. It's for MY own good. We need each other. She needs to be isolated. I must save her from herself…_

* * *

><p>What Colombia didn't expect was a certain loudmouthed American to come barging in. Just because she refused to let him build a canal in Panama. <em>Like I would let him do that to her.<em>

But… she should have checked her more. Should have checked on her 16 year old sister. She didn't expect that meddling bastard America to put those fake thoughts in her head. To make her resent Colombia's nurturing. And now she had to pay the price.

"A-Ana… why?" Colombia pleaded to her sister, begging with her eyes. Her sister. Her OWN sister, had just stabbed her in the back, literally. With a knife. With America right behind her.

Panama's eyes were hardened. "I want to be set free. Free from the suffocation of your household. I tried. Didn't you notice all those times I ran away? You didn't listen. You were too intent on keeping me caged, like a bird."

Colombia begged. "Just please think this over! I wanted to keep you safe from all of the pains. I was taking care of everything for you.

Panama simply turned around, her bloody knife still in hand. "Come on, Alfred… I'm done here." She walked out the front door, never looking back. America followed her, but not before smirking victoriously at Colombia. "Guess I win" he said simply, before following Panama.

Colombia felt the tears start to well up. It would have been better if she had just turned back. Just for a second. Just so she could see some sort of regret in her eyes. But she didn't. That was when Colombia knew. She had just lost another sibling. And she would never get her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So.. um… yeah. This could have turned out better. I just kind of imagine Colombia trying to cling to her only sibling that stayed with her after Venezuela and Ecuador left. Hence the overprotectiveness. Colombia was trying to sort of make Panama dependent on her so that she would never leave. That kind of backfired when America came along, didn't it? Panama was tired of feeling weak.<strong>_

_**So… um… tell me if I have any errors, and maybe how I could improve this. **_

_**Oh! The inspiration for this is the song "Pet" by a perfect circle. I put some of the song lyrics in there. Tell me if you can find them :D**_

_**So… review, por favor?**_


End file.
